warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blazefrost
Hi Blazefrost you can only have one charart on your page :) Thanks, Moonshi 22:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey blazefrost could you please tell me how you did the blue box on your profile that tells all about your cat? thx! *Canyonsong* 18:05, April 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks so much blazefrost I got my blue box thingy working!Canyonsong 00:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chararts Hey Blazefrost. I can do them for you, but there's one small problem; you're only allowed to have one image on your userpage, so you'd have to cycle through them or I could just make them for you to save on your computer. This is up to you. And I'll get to your siggie ASAP. Is there anything else you want for the siggie? wildheart spring rain ♫ 05:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Blazefrost, it did help :) btw I LOVE YOUR PIC Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 19:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Melodie(Blazeheart) Hi Blazefrost i wont edit your profile i know it takes a long time to make a charcat, btw (by the way:)) it wont let me copy my pic and paste... hmm... hey have you know Evanescence? it says it rock too :) Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 21:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart (you know who) ps. your friend Stonegaze talked to me, and all gotta talk more... i wonder if theres a chat room... and dont be scared to ask questions about warriors, or pokemon :) Your siggie It's right here. I didn't know if you wanted borders, or a different colour for the small letters, or what, so I just left it as it is. I can change it easily, so just ask if you want me to. Paste this into your siggie box (under preferences) and check the "custom signature" box, and you're set. Remember, don't be afraid to ask for any changes! They're easily done. wildheart spring rain ♫ 22:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I've started your requests. A couple questions about them: *is there any particular order you wish them to be done in? *for the cat with the long claws, Iceblood, do you want me to draw on the claws? *do you want to specify which paws are white (when a cat has "one white paw") or shall I just choose for you? *should I do the cats with "medium fur" in longhaired blanks or shorthaired blanks? *is there any specific speckled pattern you want for Pebbleheart, or should I just go wild? XD That's all. =) wildheart spring rain ♫ 22:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) So is there anything you want me to change? And what about the chararts? wildheart spring rain ♫ 23:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! I'll get on those chararts ASAP =D wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 23:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) can you give me a clan i should join? Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 02:41, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart Sure btw my sister is rainpaw but Hollyshade is cool too i will edit my family, and Stormclan AWESOME Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 03:12, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart btw r u ginger? Btw Blazefrost can you put my family? and can i be the deputy, just read my profile... all of it :) btw Stormclan=Thunderclan? Mistclan=Windclan Rainclan=Riverclan Earthclan=Shadowclan :) maybe we can talk on facebook? LOL Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 04:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart ps im making a new siggie ANd what does Hollyshade look like? Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 04:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart ah i see , maybe can i make pics of the familys? and can Flamestar (my dad be the leader or is the leader someone else? btw my cat is a deputy just read my charcat, i can make it work with your book, and i love the names! Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 19:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart Im going biking so i cant answer you for a while so see ya! Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 19:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart 'hi Hey blazefrost, just wanted to say hi, so hi! haha but anyways how's it going? Love the name btw. ;) Atelda 01:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! ;) so what up? Same except i have homework (blah) Atelda 00:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice! I had spring break at the end of march early april. Oh, why not? Atelda 22:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice, ok Atelda 23:06, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! My first one was using the font tag, this one is used with the span tag. I dont know why but the font was being difficult and i ended up spending like two hours trying to tweak it making it work, but i then just used the span. I like your siggy too! how did you make it? Atelda 23:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Still, you chose the colors, and words, and wildheart is really nice, ive never talked to her but her comments on project charart is fantastic! Atelda 01:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice Atelda The First of Many Here's Blazefrost; the first of many. Haha... he's not too great, so if you want me to change anything, just ask. SERIOUSLY. ASK ME. wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 01:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Of course! I'll fix that right away. Oh, and are there any other tweaks you want me to make to the descriptions of other chararts before I do them? wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 23:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I reuploaded him. Better? And do you have any tweaks to the descriptions? wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 23:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You sure he's okay? No more tweaks...? I dunno... haha XD wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 23:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure. That's easy. I'll start that in a bit. I have to go do my paper route right now. wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 00:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I changed him again. Hope this is good =) wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 03:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and what did you mean about the avatar? wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 03:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah the avatar is weird. It sometimes distorts images. Not sure why. I'm glad you like it! wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 04:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) It might take a little while longer than you might expect. Leads aren't on always. wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 20:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC)